My Little Princess
by cassieopieaXx
Summary: what if Fugaku found sakura as a three year old while on a misson and becomes her father. see sakuras adventure with the uchiha clan along with her new foster family with Fugaku as her father. might be some itasaku or sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Fugaku pov**

* * *

" are we almost their yet" Gemma said to me I dont know why I agreed going on this mission. It seemed to be too much trouble, with both Gemma and the Hyuaga that has been annoying me endlessly with his sarcastic remarks, making me contemplate on me becoming a missing nin just so i can smash his head against a tree.

"UCHIHA-SAN"

"WHAT IS OT GEMMA" I yelled obviously annoyed with his annoying attempts to get me to answer one of his questions

"n-n-n-nothing Uchiha- san i-i-i-i-t dosent mm-m-matter anymore, Uchiha- san, sir" He replied obviously scared, I can imagine him shaling in his ninja sandals at this very moment. I looked up to the sky and noticed how bad the weather had just become. It appeared to be about to rain. If we dont find shelter soon we might all get sick and become delayed to return to the village and i wanted to get this mission over and done with.

"Hyuaga"

"Hai captain- sama"

" Use your byakugan and find us shelter for the night"

" Hai captain sama" I watched as he turned on his Gekki Genkai.

" Theres a small cabin just a few miles north, captain- sama"

" Lets go" I said to both of them. we jumped and began tree hoping until we reached the door of the small cabin and instantly glared and stopped.

"why did you stop captain-sama?"

"YEAH WHY DID YOU, HUH UCHIHA-SAN" I glared at them both and they instantly stop their questioning and looked as if they were about to pee their pants. What kind of jounins are these? Not even Genins are this scared.

"are you stupid ar just blind Hyuaga, did you not notice before that there is another chakura in this cabin" I glared at him every one of my words dripping with venom until I saw him bow his head in shame.

"Im sorry, captain-sama, I did not notice their was another presence before"

"and you Gemma. Can you shout just a little more louder and give out our location to every single missing nin who wants us dead" i said as I turned to him and watch him bow his head in shame and digust.

" im sorry Uchiha-san" I looked back at the sorrowful Hyuaga and wondered how they rivaled the power of the sharingan if they are not even able to see a clear chakura signature though a few trees and a wall. I turned back aroung to the door nob and turned it and signaled my team to follow me. I focused trying to find the chakura signature. I kept on walking until I was in front of a couch where a small bundle wrapped in a light green blanket slept peacefully. I bent down and lifted the blanket a bit and saw a little girl with cherry blossom pink hair and pale skin. I was instantly reminded of how Mikoto wanted us to go to the cherry blossom festival together. I stroked her hair while wondering what such a cute little girl was doing here sleeping all by herself. After a few stokes, she opened her eyes and instantly backed away from me. I looked in her eyes and saw the most stunning shade of green. More beautiful than any emerald discovered by man.

"Its ok sweetheart, I wont hurt you, im a ninja I protect people" I said sweetly and I could feel my team mates go momentarily go into shock to see me interact in such a way with a little girl. I saw her shiver and I noticed and blanket was on the floor and she was only wearing a small white dress.

"Its ok sweetheart, come here" She crawled over to me and i wrapped her in my arms and place her light green blanket on top of her and made sure she was all wrapped up before I stood up.

"you two go to sleep I will take first watch". They both nodded as soon as they recovered from their shock and slept on the opposite walles from each other. I looked back at the little girl in my arms and noticed she was unusually small and light.

" What is you name sweetheart, or do you prefer me always calling you sweet heart" I said softly, she gave me a small giggle and a smail which is the most beautiful thing I have every seen or heard from anyone.

"my name is sakura" she answered while still giggling. I let out a small chuckle and smirk.

" Your hair matches your name doesn't it" I said softly and instantly felt her nod agains my shoulder. I settled my self on the couch and looked back at her and began petting her hair.

"well, how old are you sakura"

" Im three" she said holding up three fingers and giving me a big smile and i chuckled at her innocence

"Where are your parents sakura" she was silent for a while and i noticed she suddenly went from happy and cheerful to sad and depressed as I saw tears starting to overflow her eyes. I hugged her tighter and wiped away her tears

"they didn't want me anymore" at that statement I felt my blood begin to boil. How could anyone not want this adorable little girl?

"Do you want to come home with me, you can have a new family, one that would never leave you behind" i said softly

"are you going to be my Daddy" she said with hope filling her eyes, and then I just couldn't resist. I had barley known this little girl in my arms but she already managed to wrap me around her little finger.

"do you want me to be your daddy?" I said and not a second later I felt her nod enthusiastically against my shoulder.

"Ok but you have to go to sleep now, otherwise you might be to tired tomorrow to meet your new mummy and brothers, ok" she nodded again and let out an adorable little yawn as i began to stroke her hair again

" good night i love you daddy" I looked down at her and let a small smile grace my face as I saw she was already asleep and said those words so quietly i probably would not of heard her if she wasnt snuggled into the crook of mt neck.

" I love you too princess" I said as i gave her a small kiss on her forehead and held her tighter afraid she might slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku pov

* * *

"HEY FUGAKU-SAN, WAKE UP I WANT TO GO HOME"

I opened my eyes. Damn Gemma, why does he have to be so annoying. I felt a small tug on sleeve and I looked down and couldn't help but let out a small smile. Looks like little Sakura is awake as well. I got up from my position on the couch with my little Princess still in my arms.

"Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?" I whispered, SHe let out a small giggle and wrapped her small arms around my neck and nodded while I whispered sweet nothings into her ears and place a kissed the top of her pink head. I turned around to my team and I wish I had brought a camera along with me. Sakura turned around to see what I was laughing at and instantly let out a string of giggles. There mouths were touching the floor and they looked as if they were going to faint at any second. I heard a small growl near me and I loked at Sakura, who was holding her stomach and blushing.I let out a small chuckle.

"Are you hungry, Princess" she looked up at me with those green eyes

"Yes daddy" She said softly, the blush still present on her face. I gave out a small chuckle, though stopped when I noticed how light Sakura was. Where little girls meant to be this light? I dont think so. Neither Sasuke or Itachi were never this light. I looked back at my team who were still in absolute shock. Is it really that hard to believe that I like to be a good father?

"we head back to Konoha after breakfast" Leaving no room for question.

"YEAH, BREAKFAST" Gemma shouted as we all covered our eyes to avoid ringing from his loud outburst.

"GEMMA" I said gaining his attention

"be..quiet"

"y-y-y-y-y-yes f-f-f-f-fugaku-s-s-s-an"

"Hn" I grunted pleased with myself, that I could make a full grown man quiver in his own boots. As we all went outside I quickly scanned for any chakura other than are own.

"Hyuaga, go out and find some firewood"

"Hai Uchiha-Sama"

"And Hyuaga, Use your Byakugan properly and actually look if there are enemies around you, I dont like like saving your but today" I heard Sakura give a small giggle from my shoulder and I gave a small smirk. I looked back at the Hyuaga, If looks could kill I think I would be six feet under about ten time by now.

"Hai Uchiha-Sama" He walked away with his fist turning white, mumbling.

" NICE ONE HYUAGA HAHA CANT EVEN KEEP UP WITH THE REST OF US" Gemma shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BONEHEAD" Hyuaga replied. looks like another fight I thought and let out a small sigh.

"HEY IM NOT A BONEHEAD, YOU WEAKLING"

"JERK"

"DUMMY"

"MUPPET"

"COWBOY IMPERSONATOR"

"BLIND BOY"

"SILLY BUM BUM"

I looked at the Hyuaga not believing my ears did he just call someone a silly bum bum? I term used by young children? Oh in the name of Kami who was I sent on this mission with? My three year old son doesn't even use that term anymore. I turned to Gemma who was now laughing on the ground.

"thats al you got hahahaha"

"Gemma, Hyuaga, Thats enough. Hyuaga go and get the firewood"

"Hai Uchiha-sama" he replied while walking away with an emotionless face, if your minus the clear blush from his embarrassment.

"Gemma, Get up and fetch some water" I said to while glaring leaving no room for question.

"I c-c-c-cant Fugaku-san" He said giggling like a little school girl.

"And why is that"

"Because haha I cant breath" I walked over to where he was still lying on the floor and kicked his side.

"Now can you get up, Gemma"

"Aw Yes Fugaku-san" He replied clutching his side and slowly got up to get the water.

"Hn" I put Sakura down who was still giggling and took a better look at her. She looked a bit thin and was very small not even reaching my knee. When we get back I might have to take her to the hospital. I sat down beside her and put her on my lap while attempting to get ride of the knots in her waist length hair.

"When is your birthday Princess"

"March 28" She smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

" That was only a week ago!" I said slightly shocked, as it meant her parents left her all by herself on her birthday. My blood instantly began to boil again. What kind of Parent does that to a child? I realized that she was younger than Sasuke(I know that Sasuke was younger in Sakura in the Manga and the Anime but I wanted Sakura to be the youngest in the family) Hmm she was going to be the baby of the family I though to myself while unconsciously pulling her closer to me.

When the Hyuaga and Gemma finally arrived I moved Sakura next to me so I could do a fire jutsu. As she saw the small flame escaping from my mouth her eyes widened.

"Daddy what did you do, fir came out" She said while running towards me and pointing at mouth. I gave her finger a kiss and gave her a small hug and maneuvered her back on my lap so she wouldn't get burned by the fire.

" I used a a fire jutsu"

"Can you teach me how to do it" She said with her puppy dog eyes. I thought about it, though I didn't want to teach her. I dont want her to become a ninja and have to risk everyday of her life. I want her to be safe, though if I say no she will get sad.

"Hmm Maybe when your older, ok" I said softly

"Yay" She said and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I gave a small chuckle and returned her hug placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Breakfast is ready" The hyuaga said while getting four bowls and filling them with Ramen. I took two bowls and handed one to Sakura and started eating. I looked down at Sakura who appeared to be having trouble because the chopsticks were too big for her little fingers. I put my bowl down and settled Sakura more comfortably on my lap and took her chopsticks. She looks at me with her head slightly tilted with confusion laced around her face. I let out a small chuckle at her adorable expression and grabble a small amount of the noodle and blew on them.

"Open" I said and she opened her mouth and I continued to feed her until she was done.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FAGKU-SAMA" I let out and irritated sigh. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked this heheh [please be kind this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction and please comment and give me some feedback please and also I also have a blog you can check out at .com I hope you guys enjoyed this entry and i know Sasuke is younger though I wanted Sakura to be the Baby of the Family not Sasuke hope you guys enjoyed :{)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :{) **

* * *

**TIME SKIP- IN KONOHA**

* * *

FUGAKU POV

* * *

"FINALLY WHERE HOME, HEY LETS HEAD TO THE BAR TO PICK UP SOME LADIES AND HAVE SOME FUN TIME"

" Could you scream that out any louder cowboy?"

"DAMN YOU HYUAGA, AT LEAST IM NOT BLIND"

"*sigh* You guys do what you want im reporting to Hokage-sama" I said and quickly walked away.

"ASSHOLE"

"DOUCH"

"WHORE"

"Daddy can I ask a question?" I looked down to the little girl in my arms and gave her a small smile.

"Of course"

"Whats a whore?" I stopped walking and my eye began to twitch. Im going to kill Gemma and that Hyuaga.

"I-i-ill tell you when your older princess" I stuttered as she gave me a cute little pout.

"Ok daddy, Then whats fun time" I completely stopped where I was, blush creeping onto my face as Sakura stared at me with eyes full of curiosity.

"WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?"

"I DO" as we walked to the ice cream parlor I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. When we entered the ice cream parlor we instantly got greeted my the man unpacking some of the ice cream containers.

"What would you like today sir?" A large man said cheerily. I looked at my new daughter, who was happily keeping herself occupied by playing with the pockets in my jounin vest.

"What do you want to have Princess" I said softly in her ear. Blush covered her face. The man at the counter gave a small giggle.

"Well aren't you a shy one, would you like strawberry ice cream with sprinkles? or maybe you would like chocolate fudge? that ones my favorite" The man said with a baby voice. Was this man trying to imitate his wife when Sasuke and Itachi were born? Sakura gave a small giggle and soon got over her shyness and looked at all the different flavors.

"I want rainbow and caramel ice cream with choc chips and melted chocolate on top" she whispered into my ear.

" Can I have one rainbow and caramel ice cream with choc chips and melted chocolate on top"

"WAIT WITH SPRINKLES AS WELL" Sakura quickly yelled and blushed from embarrassment as she just realized she screamed that out infront of a new person and buried her self in my shoulder again. I gave out a small chuckle.

"Of course hime, we cant forget the sprinkles now can we" The man said still giggling and Sakura just nodded into my shoulder. He began to make the ice cream as I Patted Sakuras head trying to make her overcome her embarrassment at the moment.

"That would be 5 ryo sir" I got out my wallet from my back pocket and gave the man the money.

"Here you go Hime"

"Thank you" she whispered as she turned around to grab the cold treat. The man just laughed as she slowly began to eat smiling happily

"whowho You have a cute little daughter Sir"

" Thank you" i said while we exited the store. I looked at my little Princess as she ate her treat, taking little licks.

'"Yummy?"

"Its the best ice cream in the world daddy, try some" she said happily and giving me those puppy dog eyes as she held the ice cream near my face. I gave a small lick and was amazed at how it tasted. I usually dont like sweets but I seemed to like this one.

"Mmm Its very good, we have to go there again dont we? and we can try another flavor" I said as Sakura nodded and resumed eating her ice cream.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuaga Pov

* * *

Is that Fugaku Uchiha? Why the hell is he holding a little pink haired girl with pink hair?

"Hurry up Hinata" I said to my daughter in a stern voice. The three year quickly catched up though was not fast enough. She was a Hyuaga and was meant to be a prodigy. Prodiies can not be slow. I stopped glaring at her and looked back at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san" I said

"Hello Hyuaga-san" he replied as the girl turned in his arms to see who I was and gave Fugaku a confused look while continuing eating her cold sweet.

"Who is this Uchiha-san" The uchiha gave a small smirk and all I wanted to do at that moment was to punch him in the face.

" This is my Daughter, Sakura" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought he only had two sons? And both him and Mikoto have black hair, This little girls hair was a faint pink, like cherry blossoms and had bright green eyes? SHe looked nothing like all the other Uchihas. The little girl known as Sakura looked down and saw hinata and giggled then gave a little wave to her which Hinata returned. I glared at Hinata who took my warning and stopped straight away and looked down in shame.

"I must be on my way Uchiha- san"

"Of course" I roughly pulled HInata by the back of her Kimono and pulled her away from the Uchihas while mumbling on how Uchihas and Hyuagas should not be friendly with each other and that the Uchihas should be hated instead of befriended.

* * *

Sakura pov

* * *

I watched as the little girl was being pulled by her father from over daddies shoulder and felt sad.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong" daddy tightened his hold and me and placed a kiss in my forehead.

" You didn't do anything wrong princess, thats man is just a big meanie" I giggled at what daddy said about the man he was right, he was a meanie!

"Daddy were are we going" daddy smiled at me and held me even tighter and I let a a small giggle

"Where going to the Hokage tower to inform him that im back from my mission and tell him your my new daughter"

"Ok daddy"I Held on to him with one hand and continued eating my ice cream with the other.

* * *

**Time skip- to the Hokage tower**

**Sarutobi pov**

* * *

"Now who is this sweet little girl" I said as Fugaku walking in with a little girl wearing a white dress and a light green blanket

"This is Sakura Surutobi-Sama, I found her on my mission and wish for her to be my new daughter." I nodded at Fugaku, agreeing with him as seeing the little girl has already become attached to him.

"Very well, Here are the forms for adoption and a sheet you need to fill out that has all her personal information on it"

"Hai sarutobi-sama" He grabbed the bundle of papers and began to leave.

"and Fugaku one more thing send them to me tomorrow with the mission report in person or by hawk I dont mind"

"Hai Sarutobi-sama" he replied as he left the room.

"Bye bye Saru-kun" both me and Fugaku let out a small laugh

"Bye Bye to you too saku-chan" I waved to her, haha things are going to be interesting now with such an adorable little girl around. I wonder how Hiashi Hyuaga would react to there being another addition to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for all the positive commenta :{) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fugaku pov**

* * *

"daddy, where are we going now" I turned to my daughter and gave her a small almost non visible smile.

"Where going home now"

"Am I going to have a mummy!" I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but excitement, I let out a smal chuckle.

"Yes your going to have a new mummy, and two brothers" I said still lightly laughing

"What are their names?"

"Your mummys name is Mikoto and Your Youngest brother is named Sasuke and your oldest ones name is Itachi, Your going to be the youngest out of all of them" I said speaking into her hair while trying to imagine there reactions when we arrive back to the Uchiha mansion. Mikoto is probably going to to yell at me...again... *sigh*

* * *

**Time skip- Mikoto Pov**

* * *

Damn, when is that man going to be home, I still need to extract my revenge on him for not taking me to the Cherry blossom festival! He arrives home today, Maybe I should cook everything he hates! Yes! He hates sweets! Im going to make ice cream, apple pie, chocolate fudge covered cupcake with sprinkles. Maybe I could get a painter in and paint the entire house for his punishment. AH how a hot pink house would look with pink roses everywhere should be good enough and maybe some lime green doilies! Hehe Perfect I will begin plans for revenge right Now. I bent down grab everything I needed to make the extremely sweet dinner, hehehe Fugaku is going to have his work cut out for him.

"Sasuke, can you pass me the phone"

"Here you go mother" Sasuke sais and ran back to practicing his aim with his plastic ninja tools. I quickly dialed the number for the local painter and waited until he picked up.

"Hello, How can I help you"

" Hello my name is Mikoto Uchiha and I would like you to come over to paint my house hot Pink please"

"Hai Uchiha-San, though we only have enough of that color for one room, we can complete the rest on the house tomorrow" I thought about what he said, Aw well Fugaku will still have a heart attack one he realies's their was a hot pink room in the manor. Maybe I should decorate the room as well? Yes with a Cherry blossom pink princess bed with a veil which hangs from the ceiling and a light pink leather couch and lots of toys and dresses for a little girl AND THEN SAY THAT IT IS ITACHI'S NEW ROOM OH HE WOULD LOOK SO CUTE IN A PINK DRESS WITH A BOW AND LITTLE PINK SHOES KAWII.

"Knock Knock"

"that must be the painters" I said with a smile and felt Sasuke staring at me with a strange expression with a cute wittle face, as i went to open the door"

"Hello use must be the painters"

"Yes Uchiha-San"

"This way please" I said with a smile and directed them to a rather large room near mine and Fugakus.

" Here you go, Tell me when you are done"

"Yes mam" Once they began painting I began calling all the furniture places in town to send over all there pink furniture and also the toy and clothing stores to get everything necessary for a little girl.

* * *

**Time skip 2 hours later**

* * *

"All done Uchiha-san" The two painters who I convinced to arrange the room full of the the pink furniture said to me.

"Yay, heres your money, you can go now" I said as I opened the door and they left, while I had a large smile on my face. I went back to the kitchen to check on the cupcake and took them out of the oven so that they could rest as Sasuke still stared at me strangely. I huffed and walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"what cha doin Sasu-kun" I said in a baby voice. He just looked at me weirdly a tad bit freaked out.

"Playing" he replies unsure.

"What cha playin?"

"Nothin, Im goin to my room" He imitated my baby voice and went to his room. I let out a small pout and opened the room the painters had just finished. It was hot pink with a cherry blossom tree painted onto the wall and and a princess bed, a pink leather couch in the corner, a little tea party table, a walk in wardrobe filled with frilly dresses and shoes and a mountain a plush toys laying on the bed and shelf. It made me a bit sad because I wanted a daughter so much though was unable to have another child after Sasuke. But the look of Fugakus face who is bound to arrive any minute now would be worth it.

"MWAMWAMHAHAHAHAHAHAA(EVIL LAUGH)" I walked down the hall.

* * *

**Itachi- pov**

* * *

"MWMWMAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA"

"*sigh* Looks like mothers gone crazy again" I said as I head butted my pillow

* * *

**Fugaku-pov**

* * *

I opened the door with Sakura in my arms who was fidgeting with my jacket, she seemed to be a bit nervous about meeting her new mummy and brothers.

"IM HOME" I yelled as Sakura covered her ears, and Mikoto ran in with so much enthusiasm I didnt think it was possible. There was a dust cloud behind her! Though why do I get the feeling Im about to have a heart attack.

* * *

**Mikoto pov**

* * *

"IM HOME" FINALLY TIME TO GET MY REVENGE. I thought to myself as I ran to the front door though stopped in my tracks an soon as I saw a little pink haired girl wrapped in a green blanket.

"KAWWWIIIIIII" I said and walked to my husband and tried to get the little girl, He shock her a bit to turn her around and I saw the cutest little button nose, Cuter than Sasukes! She was so cute!

"Hello there sweetheart, who are you" I said while taking her out of Fugakus hold, who is I might say looked a bit sad that I took her away from him. HOW KAWAII.

"Sakwa" She said with her thumb in her mouth and head resting on my shoulder. I looked back at Fugaku to see him have a small smile. HE NEVER SMILES!

"Mikoto, this is Sakura, shes three and is going to be our new daughter" He said in a happy voice, well, as happy as Fugaku could be.

"YAY I HAVE A DAUGHTER" I said as a spun her around and blew on her tummy giving her a raspberry earning a string of giggles. At that sentence both Itachi and Sasuke came to us.

"Come here boys, meet your new little Sister Sakura" They both can towards us I and Fugaku bent down to the heights, I put sakura down who suddenly became very shy at all the new people and was blushing SO KAWAIII.

" This is Sakura she is going to be your sister now, alright I want you both to be very nice to her" Fugaku said in a stern voice and picked up Sakura who was still blushing! OH MY KAMI SHE LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE STRAWBERRY CUPCAKE! I thought but then remembered my evil plan I still wanted to for fill I looked at my sons faces and they both seemed to be fine accepting a new member into the family, Though Sasuke had a bit of a jealous glint in his eyes and was blushing a bit. Does he like Sakura? I looked back at my husband and my new daughter to see him planting kisses on her forehead with the biggest smile I have ever seen. WHERE HAS THAT SMILE BEEN FOR THE PAST NINE YEARS WE WERE MARRIED!?

"Fugaku I gave Itachi a new room would you like to see it?" I Said sweetly Fugaku lifted an eyebrow at me and Itachi looked at me strangely

"But mother I dont have a new bedroom" I twitched

"Thats because it was a surprise!" I lied, hopefully they see through it

"O-k" both Fugaku and Itachi replied

" I want a new room mother" Sasuke whined

"Next time dear" I quickly replied and patted his head and we all went to the new bed room with Sakura still in Fugakus arms. I opened the door and got mixed reactions from everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH ITACHI HAS A GIRLS ROOM" Sasuke teased

"PRETTY" Sakura cheered throwing her arms in the air.

"*BOOM*" I looked down to Itachi and saw that he fainted.

"ITACHI"DAMN IT WAS MEANT TO BE FUGAKU WHO FAINTED NOT MY SON!

* * *

**HEHEH HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKEEE ITT? WAAS IT ANY GOOD? PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME SOME POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING IT ITS REALLY APPRECIATED :{) **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry I didnt update yesterday I was a bit busy with my homework and assignments sorry!**

* * *

**Time skip after dinner- Fugaku pov**

* * *

"Ok Mikoto all thats left is to sign" I said tiredly as Mikoto ran over and took the pen out of my hand and signed the adoption form.

"OK, All done now deliver them now" she said sweetly.

"Hokage-sama, said to bring them in tomorrow" damn it wrong move.

"Fugaku" she growled and I gulped.

"Hand these adoption forms in or I promise their will be no 'Fun Time'" I looked at my wife scared and remember what Sakura asked her after dinner to help Mikoto with the dishes

* * *

**FLASHBACK- FUGAKU POV**

* * *

"Mummy?" Sakura said while perched on the bench drawing the dishes under Mikotos watchful eye

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Whats 'fun time'?"

"What do you mean sweetheart, like playing?" Mikoto replied confused. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders

"A man on daddys team said for all of them to go to a club and have 'fun time', is 'fun time' playing? and if there playing why cant I play with them?" Mikotos eyebrow started twitching, damn im going to die now...3...2...1

"FFFUUUUGGGGAAAAAKKKKUUUUU" and there it is

"what did you teach my daughter?"

"I didnt say it, Gemma did, and after I hit him fir it" I said scared for my life

" . . " She said poking my chest at each word.

"Mummy?" and just like that all her anger went away at the moment

"yes sweetheart"

"Whats a whore?" Only to come back tenfold

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK- FUGAKU POV**

* * *

I shivered at the flashback and grabbed the papers and started heading to the door.

"DADDY" Sakura came running to e as I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Where are going?"

"Im going to deliver these papers to the Hokage"

"SARU-KUN I want to come! can I please come daddy" She said giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked at my wife then looked back at Sakura, to see her giving the same stare to my wife.

"Ok you two can go" hn looks like my wife cant resist her either.

* * *

**TIME SKIP- TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE SARUTOBI-POVE**

* * *

"Hiashi- san I can not give that information out" I said desperately hoping he would leave.

"Hokage-Sama, I just want to know where this child comes from"

"I dont know where this child comes from Hiashi- san"

"Then why is she in the village, she could be a ploy for the Uchihas over through the peace between the Uchiha and Hyuaga"

"She is three, Hiashi-sama, I think that three year old girl is more interested in dolls than an evil mastermind plan like you are suggesting" I said tiredly, damn clan politics why cant they just not exist? oh thats right no powerful gekki genkais damn

"What if her Parents come back for her?"

"Her parents left her behind for a week by herself, she was completely abandoned"

"Then why did Fugaku say that she was HIS daughter?"

"Because he is adopting her"

"and why would he do that?"

"HISHI-SAMA" I snapped finally losing my control and took a few deep breaths

"I am a busy man, If all you are going to do is question why Fugaku wanted to adopt that little girl ask him, but do not bother me in the process, do I make myself clear" I said standing from my desk and leaning over the table. I looked him in the eye and he huffed and began to exit the room"

"crystal"

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAY-HIASHI POV**

* * *

Damn Hokage, does not listen to reason, cant he see that stupid Uchiha is up to something, Theres no way I am going to be outshined by the Uchihas again. First with the prodigy Itachi then Sasuke, That child may look weak but shes probably strong. HN I have to train Hinata more why cant she be like my nephew and not be worthless?

"Watch it Uchiha" I grumbled as he bumped into me

"Whats with the attitude? Hyuaga"he snapped back. I turned to him.

"Do you want to start a fight?"

"Of cause not, because if you can't see im holding my three year old daughter. Is your eyesight getting bad with your old age? You should really see a medic about that." I looked down at his arms and saw the little girl playing the collar of his shirt, bored with the disagreement between the two males. I fumed as he devalued my ninja skills. and walked away.

* * *

**BACK TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE -SARUTOBI- POV**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Hiashi if its you please go home" I whined.

"SARU-KUN" a squeal came when the door opened.

"SAKU-CHAN" I said and saw her wiggling in her new fathers arms, signaling she wanted to be put down. As soon as she was done she came running to me with her arms wide open and gave me a hug. I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Now what brings this surprise" I said curious of what they were doing in my office at 7 at night

"we came to bring my mission report and adoption papers a bit early"

"But I told you to bring them tomorrow"

"Mikoto" The man said

"Ah," I said in understanding

"She threaten you again?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" He said with a blush, How I love to make clan leaders embarrassed, so much fun.

"Ok lets see what we've got' i grabbed a pen and looked at the papers making sure they were all signed before i put my signature down.

"Ok all down, she's all yours Fugaku, congratulations"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

*yawn* I looked down at Sakura sssooooo kkkaaawwwiiiiiiii. She looked tired and was rubbing her hands with little fists with yawns escaping her mouth every two seconds.

"I think its time for me to bring Sakura home to bed" Fugaku informed me. I stood up and gave the tired girl to her new father.

"Good bye Fuagku-san, take good care of her ok" I said while he was at the door

"Always Hokage-sama, goodbye." hhmmm what a sweet little girl, Fugaku better be an amazing father to her otherwise I might just take her hehehehe nah I have to go back to paper work, Damn my life. If I knew being hokage meant never doing mission and just sat down doing paper work all day I would of declined. Maybe thats why they dont tell you? So when you get the job the former Hokage is all happy becaouse hes retired and the newbie is screwed i thought as I banged my head against my desk.

"Its going to be a long night" I said to myself

* * *

**ON THE STREET- SAKURA POV**

* * *

I was resting my head against daddys shoulder trying to keep my eyes open, until I saw a white teddy bear with a red bow tie and button nose and eyes. I reached up to grab the teddy bear it looked so cute. I got its leg and I was half way pf daddys shoulder when he suddenly took a step back and fixed me up.

"whats wrong princess?" He said looking at me I snuggled closer into his neck not letting go of the bear, it was so soft and kawaii

* * *

**FUAGKU POV**

* * *

"Whats wrong princess" I looked down to her and saw her struggling to stay awake a gave a small smile and saw her hand clutch to a white teddy bear.

"How much for this bear?" I asked the vendor. He turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Uchiha-san, It is an honor"

"Thank you, sir"

"Oh what a cute little girl Uchiha-san"

"Thank you, she is my daughter, and I wish to buy her the bear she is holding" I said impenitently

"Of course Uchiha san that would be 10 ryo"

" Here"

"Thank you for buying here Uchiha-san, Goodbye"

"Bye" I said as I walked away watching my princess clutch her new teddy bear to to keep her eyes open

"Thank you daddy" she murmered

"Your welcome Princess" I whispered into her hair making her snuggle more into my neck.

* * *

**TIMESKIP- TO THE UCHIHA HOUSE- FUGAKU POV**

* * *

I opened the door to the house and walked inside passing itachis room and saw Mikoto just walking out of Sasukes she looked at me.

"Welcome back" She said and kissed me lovingly, seems like she had forgot about Sakuras questions earlier. She looked at my little princess and smoothed out her hair and noticed her new teddy bear.

"Where did she get this from?"

"I got it for her at a vendor, it caught her attention, so I bought it"

"Not even 1 day here and she already has you wrapped around her little finger"

"I know"

"Come lets take this little one to bed" We walked and entered the room which was decorated to be Itachis as a prank, I gave a slight laugh at my emotionless sons reaction to the room. I walked to the bed and lifted up the cover and tucked my little princess in and gave her a kiss on her forehead and watched her as she lightly breathed in and out and hugged her teddy bear.

"Shes beautiful" I said outloud, my wife came to me and sat next to me on Sakura bed.

"Yes she is" My wife said while stroking Sakura long pink hair again.

"We finally have a daughter" Mikoto smiled

"We finally have a daughter" MIkoto repeated what I said and laid a kiss on my cheek and went back to staring at the beautiful girl before us sleeping peacefully.

"Dont think I didnt forget about the questions she asked earlier" Mikoto said as we left the room and went to our own. DAMN!

* * *

**THE END I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE SOOOONNNN I HAVE A BLOG IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IT IS .com if you find it follow me by adding me to your reading list on your blogger account THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIMME TO RAD THIS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND COMMENT ! :{)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry that I havnt wrote in sssssssssooooooo long because i been sick and had heaps of homework and assessments and my laptop broke. yeah really hasnt been my ideal joyful happy life. i found out that without my laptop I become reaalalllyyyyy bored realllllllllly easily so yeah sorry I havnt updated in a while:{)**

* * *

_TIME SKIP MORNING SAKURA POV_

* * *

'**thoughts**'

'talking'

* * *

hhmmm '**wheres mummy and daddy' **I looked around the room I was in, it looks like the one that mummy said was Ita- ni- sans, hehe his face was funny when mummy told him that. **' whats that** **smell**' I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door and looked up and went to reach the door nob.

"Dis is going to be a problem" I cant reach the handle, maybe if I jump. still cant. I held my tummy it was growling at me at i had to go potty so I gathered all the air in my lungs

"DDAAADDDDYYYY MUUMMMYYY HHEEELLLLPPP"

* * *

**FUGAKU POV**

* * *

"DDDDAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY MMMMUUUUMMMMYYY HHHEEEEELLLPPPP" Me and Mikoto got straight away and ran to Sakura. I opened the door and bolted to sakura.

" are you ok? did you fall sweetheart? did you have a bad dream? tell Daddy were it hurts princess and he and mummy will make it all better"

"yes, no and no" Sakura said softly while doing a light Jog. why was she jogging?

"Then whats wrong baby" Mikoto came over and patted sakuras head

"I was stuck"

"what do you mean you were stuck princess" i replied utterly confused

" I couldn't reach the handle because im too short" she said with her head down. I let out a small chuckle at her reasoning and picked her up.

"Aw your not short princess, your fun sized" i said to her and tickled her resulting in her erupting in giggles.

"Daddy?"

"Hm"

"I need to go potty"

"Ill leave that to you Daddy Fugaku" Mikoto giggled on her way out and headed to the Kitchen to help the maids with breakfast. I looked back at sakura and leaned my forehead against hers

"ok princess lets get ready for breakfast yeah" I said while walking to the bathroom

"YAY BREAKFAST" When we got to the Bathroom I put her down.

" Ok Princess, you go potty and Daddy will make your bath ok" I started running the water and getting everything I needed.

"do you want bubbles princess?"

"Yes!" I let out a small chuckle and went back to watching the water making sure it dosnt overflow and put the bubble bath in

"All done Daddy"

"Ok Princess come here" she came to be and wrapped her arms around my neck i let out another chuckle and wrapped my arms around he and planted a kiss on her cheek and closed the tap. I picked her up and let her sit on the bench and leaned my forehead against hers

"are you ready for you bath princess" I said giving her a special smile

"Yes daddy"

"ok lets take of your pjs ok" she nodded and I stated helping her take them off and noticed the bruises and scratches she had on her body '**Damn bastard parents hurting my little princess when i find them im going to through a kunai at their heads'. **After that was done I descended her into the bath and started washing her hair while she played with a rubber ducky. When I was done I unplugged the bath and scooped my Princess up in a fluffy white towel and lifted her in the air and set her back down on the sink top and looked into the mirror.

"I think im wetter than you now princess" I said playfully while she laughed at me. Because of her splashing i was completely soaked. I grabbed sakura so she was standing on the sink top and started drying her off while she talked about the dream she had last night.

"And then we went for ice cream and a monster came out and scared me but you were there and fought the monster with your knives and stuff" I chuckled while walking to her room with her wrapped up in the fluffy white towel looking over my shoulder in one arm and her dirty clothes in the other. When we came back into Sakura room I was instantly remembered my sons reaction when his mother said this was his new room, I couldnt help but laugh

"what so funny Daddy?" I looked at her, her eyes filled with childish innocence and at that moment I made a promise, I promised that I would never let that innocence run away from her.

"Daddy was just thinking what happened yesterday when Itachi fainted"

"That was funny can we do it again?"

" I dont think your brother would like that Princess" she let out a small pout and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ignoring me Princess?"

"yes"

"But you just answered me"

"No I didnt"

"You did it again" I let out a small laugh at her behavior " lets get you dressed ok" she nodded as I set her on her bed and looked into her closet filled with dresses and though about a way to cheer her up.

"Hey Princess what do you think Daddy will look like in this pretty dress?" I said while holding the dress in form of me. Sakura eruped in a huge fit of laughs and I let a small smile knowing that my mision to make Sakura happy was completed.

"Father are you turning into a Transvestite?" I looked towards the door and saw my eldest son who was lifting an eyebrow at me.

"No I not son and please refrain from using that language in fromt of your baby sister" I said hiding the dress behind me.

"Ok father but are you sure that you are sure?"

"Yes itachi"

"you sure your sure your sure?"

"Itachi, go to the kitchen and eat your breakfast"

"Fine no need to be all 'PMS'" he did that finger sign and walked to the kitchen

" I dont have PMS" I shouted at him "Your mother does" I whispered remembering back on what happened the night before.

"Daddy?"

"yes Princess" giving my attention back to Sakura

" Whats a transvestite?" not this again dropping anime style

* * *

Once I finished dressing Sakura in a new white dress sporting the Uchiha emblem on the back we came down eat some breakfast.

"Mummy!" Sakura squealed in my arms. Mikoto came over and took Sakura in her arms and gave her a big hug and set her down at the table between myself and her and put some pancakes on Sakura's plate. everyone was quietly eating until

"Mother I have a confession" everyone looked at Itachi confused

"Whats wrong ita-chan" Mikoto responded to him

"Im sorry to tell you this mother but father has started to indulge himself into wearing cloths which are suitable for three year old girls"

"Itachi" I scolded

"Im three" Sakura popped up with one hand in the air and the other holding the fork which was still in her mouth while Mikoto was laughing and Sasuke didn't understand.

"Itachi what did I say about saying those things infront of your sister"

"Sorry father I thought you just didnt want me to say that word" He replied smirking

"OK thats a good reason... your grounded"

"WHAT"

"your grounded for a week no missions, no training and no leaving you room unless for meals or using the bathroom"

"BU-2 weeks" Fugaku cut him off

"fine" Itachi replied defeated

"Mummy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Is that what a transvestite is?" I dropped my fork as the entire room went silent and tried to ignore the killer glare Mikoto was sending me

"Fugaku"

"yes dear"

"Did you tell her that"

"No dear" I replied, not scared at all, really, thats un uchiha like.

"then who did?"

"Itachi"

"Itachi" Mikoto said

"Yes mother"

"3 weeks" Mikoto answered as Itachis head fell into his pancake while Sakura and Sasuke were laughing at him. Everything went back to normal, well as normal as it could be with being an Uchiha.

"Mummy?"

" Yes Baby, oh, your all done, good girl." She said putting Sakura on her lap smothering her with hugs and kisses while sakura let out a few giggles

"Mummy?" sakura whined

"Yes baby"

"Daddy said something this morning though I dont know what he meant"

"Oh what was it baby?" Mikoto said directly her gaze at me. **'please dont say what i think your going to say Princess please dont say it'**

"Daddy said that you have PMS but I dont know what PMS is" I looked at my wife giving me the im-going- to-kill-you-and-you-never-sleeping-in-the-same-bed -as-me-until-are-kids-move-out. I looked over to Itachi only to see him struggling to contain his laughter while knowing his father was about to die by the hands of his mother


	7. Chapter 7

**Fugaku pov- after breakfast**

* * *

"Fugaku?" Mikoto asked

"Hai"

"Do you think we should through a party for Sakura? it was close to her birthday after all when her parents left her" hhhmmmm maybe we should have a little party for little Sakura to get her welcomed into the family.

"Hai, I think it would be a splendid idea, we could celebrate her coming into the family, im sure mother and father would be happy to hear that they have a new grand daughter to be spoiling" I said while wrapping my arms around Mikoto's waist while she did the dishes. I looked at the clock and it was 9 o clock, damn it.

"I got to go to work now I will see you when you I get home alright" I said slowly unwrapping my arms not wanting to go to work.

"Hai hai hurry before you are late again"

"goodbye Mikoto"

"Bye Fugaku make sure to tell Sakura goodbye shes in the living room" Mikoto said while I walked away. I began walking to the living room noticing it was very quiet with Sasuke at the academy and Itachi in his room grounded. I slowly opened the door only to see little Sakura fast asleep on the couch with the tv on just the way when I first found her. I carefully picked her up and went to the Kitchen to see Mikoto still washing the dishes.

"Mikoto Sakura having a nap Im taking her to her room" I warned her in case she went into the living room and was unable to find her and resulted her tearing the entire compound down to find are pink haired princess. She turned around to face us and walked over patting sakura head and smoothing down her hair while finally planting a small kiss on the crown of her head.

"Hai, but hurry your late" I walked out of the kitchen and continued to walk up the stairs until I finally reached Sakuras room. Once i got there i Quickly tucked her into bed.

"Sakura" I lightly stocked her hair while shaking her shoulder gently her eyelids barley opened.

"Daddy" she whispered still tired

"Hey princess, daddy has to go to work but he will see you soon ok"

"Ok daddy"

"bye bye princess"

"Daddy?"

"yes princess"

"Bear" I looked at her confused until i saw what she was pointing at. it was the bear i bought her last night. I walked across the room retrieving the bear and gave it to her and watched her cuddle it with all her three year old strength.

"Sweet dreams princess" I mumbled into her hair and kissed her forehead

"bye bye daddy" I heard her replie before quickly falling asleep. after a few moments of just watching her i retreated to her door remembering to leave it slightly open after this mornings incident. I then walked down the stairs and went back to the Kitchen.

"Ok im going now ill see you when I get home."

"Oh I was thinking about coming to your work for a bit and dropping you off lunch is that ok?" I smiled at my wife.

" Yeah it should be fine, ill see you then alright, bye"

"Bye dear" she said as I quickly exited the house and went to the uchiha police force already late.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

when I finally got to the police force office everyone was already there.

"Hello Fugaku-san, how are you?"

"Im alright Shibi, how about you?"

"Im swell, but I have heard a little rumor going around the village, about you and a little girl who seems to be wrapped around your little finger" I let out a laugh

"well that rumor is very true, I found her abandoned on my mission and adopted her" Shibi let out a howling laugh

"well I will let you now the Hyuga are having a fit about it, they are convinced that a little is planning to take control of the entire village and drive them into refuge" I let out a chuckle, I wonder if that was why Hiashi was walking out of the Hokages office so angrily last night.

"So Fugaku, when are we going to meet this little new Uchiha and what is her name?"

" Her name is Sakura Uchiha and me and Mikoto are going to have a a birthday slash welcoming party for her very soon, though you might be able to meet her today, Mikotos going to come and drop me off my lunch and Sakura will probably be with her"

" ahhh very well I look forward to seeing this little angel as what the villagers have been calling her as off late"

"of course"

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

"DADDY!" I heard a voice yell before a little body collided with my leg and quickly found out that Sakura and into me and was now hugging my calf her head reaching the bottom of my knee.

"Hello princess" I said and quickly picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. I took in the appearance of Sakura only to see that see had changed attire and was now a puffy lilac baby doll dress with a dark purple ribbon tied at the back tied in a bow and another purple bow on her head while she clutched her snowy white bear I got her.

"What are you doing here princess? and wheres mummy?"

"Me and mummy came to bring you lunch and she's talking with a man I dont know"she said wrapping her arms around my neck placing her head on my shoulder.

" lets go to her then yeah and we can go have lunch and maybe go to the ice cream parlor we like after ok"

"ok Daddy" as we walked down to where Mikoto was I saw her talking to Shishu.

" SO theres the new uchiha" Shishu said while Sakura giggled

"im sakwa"

"Hello Sakura im your uncle Shishu im your daddys little brother, your daddy told me lots about you"

"What did he say?"

"lots of good things, well I better get back to work bye Mikoto, Fugaku bye bye Sakura"

"bye bye uncle shishu"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry i havnt updated in a while hehe


End file.
